Diary
by foreverpadfoot
Summary: Remus' daughter with Sirius is about to get married. For her wedding present she has asked her fatherRemusto write his life story from the time he got bitten to her wedding. This is the story. Contains mild slash. Pairings: RLSB.HPGW.RWHG.NTKS.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I am not making any profit off of this story. The Harry Potter universe belongs to J.K. Rowling

Disclaimer applies to all chapters of this story.

This story has been in the works for a while. I love Remus Lupin as character and I love his story and I love writing off his story. I've been a RLSB shipper for a bit now after a friend of mine introduced me to the world of slash. So here goes my first attempt at slash. Be nice and Please review. I absolutely adore getting feedback and try to respond as much as possible to reviews.

foreverpadfoot

**Prologue**

It's hard to believe. My dear daughter, my cherished angel is getting married soon. Samantha, my pride and joy and my miracle baby. The daughter I never thought I would be able to have.

I sit here tonight, thinking about her wedding coming up. I'm committed to write the story of my life and hers. My dearest daughter asked this to be my gift to her for some strange reason known only to her.

Maybe I should slow down. My name is Remus Lupin and Samantha is my daughter with my husband, Sirius Black.

When my dearest daughter asked for this to be her gift I asked her where she wanted the story to start from. She promptly replied to start at my earliest memory. So here goes….


	2. Tragic Full Moon

**Tragic Full Moon**

My earliest memory is when I was six. It was the night of the full moon. With a forest behind our house, my parents had told me not to go out at night. But that night, I had left a toy outside.

My life changed dramatically after I'd gotten bitten. The first full moon was horrible. My parents had built a cage in the basement to contain my wolf-form. The afternoon of the full moon I remember my mom carrying me down to the basement. Both she and I were crying. Me because I was in pain and scared. New sensations were cursing through my body and it scared me. My mom was crying because she was scared for me, her little baby.

When we got down to the basement, she helped me undress because I was already shaking too much to do it myself.

Then came what I'm sure was the hardest thing she had to do. She carried me into the cage. I limply grabbed on to her not understanding what was happening. I remember her disconnecting me and stepping out of the cage, shutting the door behind her.

It wasn't long before the pain came. I'd never transformed before so this was absolutely agonizing. The moons back then were horrible because I truly became the wolf and lost my mind.

I remember waking up the next morning lying on the cage's floor covered in blood unable to even lift my head I was so weak. Luckily my parents soon came down. My dad was a healer with certainly came in handy. After giving me a pain reliever potion which put me asleep I know they carried me upstairs because the next thing I remember is waking up in my bed wrapped in multiple bandages.

After I got bitten my parents took me out of school. I had a lonely childhood marked by the full-moons.

None of my small family dared to hope that I would be accepted into Hogwarts. For many years Headmaster Dippett had refused to even consider allowing a werewolf to be a student at Hogwarts. When I was ten Dumbledore became Headmaster of Hogwarts and I suddenly had hope that maybe I could attend.

I remember that it was mid-July when Dumbledore sent a letter inviting us to come to Hogwarts. The letter came the morning of a full moon but the invitation was for a little more than a week after. I transformed that night full of hope.

When we visited Hogwarts to talk to Dumbledore, I gazed around amazed at the sight. I was determined to capture the image of Hogwarts. If this was to be the only time I saw Hogwarts, I was determined to take away as much as possible.

We met Dumbledore in his office. I don't remember much from the conversation but I do remember Dumbledore giving me my Hogwarts' letter and telling me and my parents about the Whomping Willow and the security precautions in place.


	3. The Sorting Hat and Full Moon

**The Sorting Hat and Full Moons**

When I started my first year at Hogwarts it was hard. I'd grown up isolated away from other children. I didn't have much social experience and what experience I'd had, had taught me that people were often needlessly scared of me. So I took with me apprehension to Hogwarts.

The trip to Hogwarts was uneventful and I could tell the driver and the trolley witch were needlessly scared of me. The first time I met my soon-to-be-friends it was on the boat ride across the Hogwarts' Lake. It was as it still is four to a boat. James, Sirius, Peter, and I were together in a boat.

Out of our soon to be group Sirius was the first to be sorted. The hat was on his head for quite a bit before it yelling out Gryffindor. Next was Lily who the hat decided quite quickly was also a Gryffindor.

Out of the five of us, I was next in line. As I moved towards the sorting hat I could feel the eyes of the Hogwarts professors on me.

It was a weird experience for me, as I'm sure it is for everybody, to hear the hat talking to me. I still remember what it said.

"I see plenty of courage especially to have faced what you have. Plenty of knowledge as well. Before I place you just remember that friends and acceptance are to be had. Good luck in GRYFFINDOR."

It meant so much to me the advice that the Hogwarts' sorting hat gave me.

Peter was next and although he was placed in Gryffindor he later told me that the hat had considered placing him in both Hufflepuff and Slytherin. As I look back now those should have been warning sign. He wasn't loyal enough to be put in Hufflepuff and that he was showing the signs of a Slytherin. James was quickly placed in Gryffindor.

The first full moon at Hogwarts was probably one of the worst I can remember experiencing.

Around four that evening I remember telling my new room-mates that my mom was ill and I had to go home to be with her.

Madame Sprout was the one to come and get me. She led me outside towards the Whomping willow. By this point I was already shaking. I can barely remember going into the shrieking shack. Of that transformation all I can remember is blinding pain.

I remember waking up in the hospital room under the care of Madam Pomfrey. I spent three days after that moon under her care. My bones hadn't re-aligned and as usual I was covered in cuts and scratches. Back then the only explanation I'd had was an evil cat but that never did fool my friends.


	4. First Year

**First Year**

Despite full moons and the pain that came with them as well as suspicions from my friends, I was the happiest I'd been and was enjoying school. The four of us boys in Gryffindor were becoming good friends. James and Sirius back then were developing their pranking skills. James had already fallen in love with Lily but she back then found him immature and annoying.

Lily was one of a kind. She was muggleborn but the brightest in our class. She was nice to everyone but had a fiery temper that matched her hair.

It was in a Gryffindor-Slytherin potions class that James and Severus first met. I think that those two didn't get along at first sight. Severus I know now had a rough childhood filled with fighting and dark arts. But back then all we knew was that he was a strange Slytherin with no friends. Also in that first class he beat James in potions. So almost immediately they hated each other but especially James and Sirius hated Severus.

For Christmas all four of us went to our respective homes. Christmas holidays weren't the best for me but this was the best one. All my friends sent presents. I got chocolate frogs from Sirius, a quill and ink set from James and a box of chocolates from peter. I'd given all three of then the all flavor jellybeans. From my parents I'd gotten a book I'd wanted on defence. That year the full moon had fallen on Christmas. So we'd opened presents in the morning and had an early dinner. I reluctantly entered the cage. The only reason I did enter is because I was so scared of hurting my parents.

It was a bad full moon with me almost dying. I remember waking up at St. Mungo's three days later. Apparently the wolf had reacted badly to being in a small cage after the shrieking shack and the space that came with it.

First year exams were not near the full moon which was a great relief for me. I did really well in all my courses even Potions which was hard for me because of the smells which were worse for me due to my werewolf senses.

My parents had taken to heart my near death that year at Christmas and during the second half of the first year had built a large steal cage in the backyard.

That first full moon back at home went like usual. The wolf enjoyed the large space but still wanted to get out.


	5. Revelations

**Revelations**

In second year my friends were getting more suspicious. The wolf went crazy during the transition of environments but only for the first full moon back at Hogwarts or back at home. This helped make them more suspicious of my disappearances and of my injuries.

Around November my friends figured it out. I still remember the day clearly. It was late on night after I'd spent the day recovering in the hospital wing.

I came into our dormitory and they were waiting for me. Peter shut the door while James and Sirius grabbed me and sat me down on a chair in the middle of our dorm. One thing I remember is despite the roughness they were gentle.

It was James, who spoke first,

"Where were you last night? And don't lie. We think we know what you are but it's only suspicions. Please Remus, we won't judge you."

That's when I remember breaking down, "I guess it's out then. You'll be like everybody else and judge me for what I am only one night a month."

"So it's true. You are a …" Sirius broke off

"Yes, I'll say it. I'm a werewolf. I guess I'll leave. I'll ask McGonagall for a separate room."

I remember Sirius grabbing me and me screaming. His ring, the Black family crest in silver, had burned me. Sirius immediately apologized while I rushed out.

I spent that night in the hospital wing. In the morning James and Sirius came down.

"I'm sorry I hurt you. Remus, we don't hate you. You're still our friend. We aren't going to judge you. We're going to help you."

"You can't be near me. I'd kill you without even knowing it." I protested

"Not as our human selves, as animals, as animagi." James explained

That was the point at which things changed. The four of us became closer that ever. I dared not hope to think they'd manage the animagus transformations but that they were willing meant so much to me then and still does to this day.

The first full moon after my friends found out they wished me luck and the next morning they came to the hospital wing. All three seemed very surprised at my outward appearance. I answered there unasked question,

"The wolf doesn't like being locked up so I bite and scratch myself to sedate my, the wolf's, hunger. Madame Pomfrey will heal me up."

James was the one, who responded,

"You say 'the wolf.' Do you remember?"

I explained, "The wolf is always in my mind fighting to get out. It comes out in the light of the full moon. The wolf's mind takes over my own. I get glimpses and pieces of the night but they are vague. The pain is horrible but what's worse is knowing I could kill or hurt someone."


	6. Animagus Transformations

Sorry this chapter is so short; I just needed to add some info that didn't fit anywhere else.

foreverpadfoot

**Animagus Transformations**

It wasn't till our fifth year that my friends managed their animagus transformations. James turned into a beautiful golden brown stage. Sirius, my Sirius, a shaggy brown, playful dog. Peter, a rat, which should have been a warning sign considering that your animagus form represents your personality and characteristics.

When they managed their transformations are marauder names came about. James was Prongs due to his antlers. Sirius, Padoot due to his silent walking with his padded paws; Peter, Worm tail due to his long tail. My marauder name also came about at this time. The guys nicknamed me Moony because of how the wolf came out in the light of the full moon. It was there way of accepting what I was and laughing about it.

Full moons became better. With two large animals the wolf was occupied and kept under control. That meant I didn't scratch or bite myself. Also under the companionship of my friends my mind fought back against the wolf's.


	7. Courses and OWLS

**Courses and OWLS**

In third year I choose to take Arthimacy and Ancient Runes. Back then I figured they would suit me with my bookworm personality and I was right. Although Defence was still my strongest class. James had chosen to take Arthimacy and Care of Magical Creatures playing to his fun-loving personality and his love of the outdoors. Sirius had joined me in Ancient Runes but had joined James in care of Magical Creatures which also suited him, though I still don't know how he passed Ancient Runes with the little work he put into it. Peter had joined James and Sirius in Care of Magical Creatures playing tag-along yet again and was the lone one of us to take Divinations probably because it was the easiest. Lily and Severus had both chosen to join me in Arthimacy and Ancient Runes. Both those choices suited their personalities

In fifth year I got unlucky with when the full moons fell. I'd had avoided having full moons near the exams for my previous school years but this year it caught up with me right in time for the OWLS. That year the full moon fell three days before the start of the OWLS, unfortunately. The only lucky thing was that because my friends were there that full moon I didn't hut myself as badly.

It turned out that I got Outstanding in Defence against the Dark Arts, Transfigurations, Charms, Arthimacy, and Ancient Runes. I got Exceeds Expectations in Potions, Astronomy, and History of Magic. Overall eight OWLS.


	8. Relationships

**Relationships**

I remember that in Sixth year everything seemed to change. I'd never been interested in my female classmates like Sirius and James, but it wasn't till sixth year that I became interested in my male classmates. I knew then that James was heterosexual and fully interested in Lily. Sirius was the mystery. I'd begun to be interested in my best friend and it was hard to hide it.

It was around November when Sirius and I had our heart-to-heart. He'd been moping around for days, so one night I dragged him into the room of requirement. It gave us a cozy, comfy setting. It was then he poured out his troubles and we became a couple. He'd been enjoying female girlfriends less and less and was scared of people's reactions at him being gay.

I remember that I kissed him in response which he quickly returned. After that I'd told him to not worry about people's reactions. He seemed very relieved when we left and returned to the Gryffindor dormitories.

That year we became closer and closer. But the end of the year everything changed. Sirius and Severus were becoming horrible enemies but I'd never expected that I'd become involved. I don't remember much form that night. I awoke three days later in the hospital wing knowing something had happened but no what had happened.

Both James and Sirius were there. Sirius reluctantly explained what he'd done by telling Severus to follow me and that James had rescued Severus. He tried to apologize but I blew up at him yelling at him to go away. James tried to comfort but I would have none of it so he left as well. It was then I realized Madam Pomfrey was there. She'd been a comfort to me throughout my years at Hogwarts.

She explained to me that Sirius had told Severus how to; get into the tunnel not thinking but James had found out and pulled him back. So Severus now knew my secret, I was dead. But no Madame Pomfrey then told me that Severus was sworn by Dumbledore to secrecy.

I knew then that the wolf went crazy after smelling prey and being blocked from getting it. I remember Madame Pomfrey telling me that I'd been near death when she'd found me the next morning. I didn't speak to Sirius till the last day of term when he broke down in tears and apologized. Seeing how sorry and upset he was I accepted. Truth be told I'd missed him.

We found out alter that Sirius had been under imperious, at the time, during Peter's trial.


	9. Graduation

**Graduation**

In fifth year I was overjoyed to be chosen as a Gryffindor prefect. Lily was chosen as the other Gryffindor prefect.

In seventh year, James was chosen as head Boy and Lily was Head Girl. I never minded that James go the spot. I enjoyed being prefect and remained so during seventh year.

James and Lily were led closer together during seventh year with their duties as heads. They started dating during our seventh year.

Also during seventh year Sirius and I got back together.

Graduation was a huge event. We all were overjoyed to graduate but sad to leave. It was a wonderful ceremony filled with celebration.

James, Sirius, and I had found a small flat to share, Peter was staying with his parents and Lily and her friend Amy were sharing a flat.

James and Sirius had both been accepted into the Auror program; Peter had gotten a filing job with the ministry. Lily had received a job in the spell research facility with the ministry. She was the youngest ever to receive the post. I'd been accepted to do my Defence mastery. I'd wanted to also apply to the Auror program but werewolves were barred from applying so the mastery was the next best thing I thought.


	10. After Hogwarts

**After Hogwarts**

During our graduation summer James proposed to Lily who readily accepted. They decided that until they were married they'd continue to live separately but search for a house.

When September started James and Sirius were busy all the time with their training. In a way, If felt envious of them. I'd had hoped to become an Auror but wasn't allowed to apply due to the werewolf laws. I was still happy with my training though.

Despite how busy they were, James and Sirius still took the time to spend the full-moons with me. But slowly, it was just Sirius who spent the night. Moony had accepted Padfoot as his mate when Sirius and I had become a couple. Due to this the full moons were easier. We'd built a secret caged compartment in my room and that was where our nights were spent.

Sirius and I had started engaging in sexual activities but we had to be careful because I as a werewolf can get pregnant.


	11. James and Lily's wedding

**James and Lily's wedding**

Lily and James' wedding is one event that forever sticks out in my mind. It was in July in the summer after first year Auror training for James and Sirius.

Lily had wanted Petunia, her sister, to be her maid of honor but Petunia had refused so Lily had asked Amy, her best friend, to take that spot. Lily's other friends Jessica and Caitlyn were also bridesmaids.

James had asked Sirius to be his best man but I wasn't annoyed. They were closer friends because they'd known each other longer. Peter and I were the grooms, which I considered and still do consider a great honor.

James and Lily even took the moon cycle into consideration when planning the date of their wedding. That to me was one of the best things anybody could do for me.

It was an absolutely stunning wedding. James had bowed to Lily's wishes and they'd elected to do a muggle style wedding. She looked absolutely amazing as she moved down the aisle. She had an off the shoulder white dress with gold embroidery. Her red hair was pulled back but still flowing freely down her back.

James nearly fainted when he saw her. They'd both written their own vows and as they'd delivered them they'd both had happy tears streaming down their faces.

Overall it was a beautiful day until the reception that was. Due to the fact Lily was a muggle-born and that it was an Order of the Phoenix wedding, Voldemort and the Death Eaters had attacked. The order members, which included us-we'd joined earlier that summer-, were able to repel the Death Eaters and even capture some but before that happened James' parents were killed, Harold and Margaret Potter.

For weeks afterwards, James was upset but slowly and surely he recovered with Lily's help. He threw himself into his Order work and come September, his 2nd year Auror training.


	12. Proposal and Marriage

**Proposal and Wedding**

In October, Sirius took me out on his day off. We took the floo to a country-side day retreat.

He'd packed a picnic basket and we sat down to eat. Sirius then surprised me, bringing me for a walk in the stretch of land. Pulling me to a spot in a grove of trees, he knelt down and proposed.

I don't remember exactly what he said, I just remember the feeling of being loved and cherished. I immediately agreed and pulled Sirius into a large embrace.

Our wedding was held that summer at Hogwarts, the place where it all began for us and the place where both of us were are happiest. We came in dressed in matching robes from opposite sides of the Hogwarts' grounds.

It was a memorable, all-magical ceremony with Sirius and I being ceremonial bonded together.

The bonding part consisted of our forearms, hands, and wrists being roped together while we recited our vows. The bonds were later privately transfigured by Dumbledore and made into three gold chains. One for me which I've never taken off, one for Sirius that helped keep him sane through Azkaban and the third for you, Samantha, our darling daughter.


	13. Laws

**Laws**

It was in January during second year Auror training for James and Sirius that my life changed forever.

The ministry in fear of Fenrir Greyback had become increasingly anti-werewolf. In the New Year a collection of laws were passed that greatly affected my life.

The first was a law that required all werewolves to be branded. You, Samantha, my darling daughter have already seen the mark I was given. I remember when you first saw that burned number on my chest; you couldn't take your beautiful eyes of it.

Ever since I became a werewolf, I've had a registration number. Mine is 2975506. Every werewolf was given a selected date and time to be branded. Mine was January 21st, I can still remember. Sirius came with me when I had to be branded. When we entered the werewolf ministry office, I was sent into a little room. Sirius was luckily allowed to come with me. In the room was a steel table with straps and a stool beside it. I was shaking so badly due to nerves but Sirius held me and comforted me.

A middle-age man entered and instructed me to take off my shirt and lay on the table. He immediately strapped me down. Sirius stood on my right and I grasped his hand. The man-I never did learn his name –sat down on the stool to my left. I looked towards Sirius trying to ready myself to pain but when the pain came it was unimaginable. I'd been branded by silver! The pain was so bad I fainted and the next thing I knew I was in bed at home with Sirius beside me.

The next law barred werewolves from adopting children. At the time it didn't seem like a big thing but it became important later on. That law was the reason that Harry went to the Dursleys because I wasn't allowed to adopt him.

The third law disallowed werewolves from having ministry jobs. That law is annoying but doesn't affect me much.


	14. Prophecy and Birth

**Prophecy and Birth**

The prophecy was made while Lily was pregnant with Harry during Sirius and James' third and final year of Auror training.

Lily and James didn't seem to be worried too much about the prophecy thinking it didn't concern them until Harry was born on July 31st.

I remember Harry's birth and how thrilled Lily and James were very well. Due to my status as a werewolf even though it was no where near the full moon I almost wasn't allowed into the pregnancy ward of St. Mungo's. Lily fought for me to be allowed in and she won. Once again, Sirius and James' status as Aurors helped.

James and Sirius had graduated in June, a month before Harry was born. It was a proud and joyous moment when they had received their Auror robes and badges.

Sirius being named Harry's godfather was pretty much a given decision. James and him were closer then James and I. Also I couldn't be named Harry's godfather because of my status as a werewolf and the new laws which would have prevented me from being able to adopt Harry if anything happened to Lily and James.

**I hope everybody is enjoying the story. Sorry the chapters are short. It's just the way I write. Please keep reading and Please review. I love feedback and will try to reply to your reviews.**

**foreverpadfoot**


	15. Hiding

**Hiding**

Lily and James knew Voldemort was after them but they didn't want to go into hiding. James continued his work as an Auror but Lily became a stay-at-home mom for Harry.

They didn't end up having to go into hiding till around Harry's first birthday and the huge celebration it was. I had so much fun at Harry's birthday. The entire old group of Hogwarts' friends came together to celebrate. Harry got so many presents. He got all of the Marauders' animagus forms in plush toys which he loved to play with. They were all unfortunately destroyed in the wreckage that was Godric's Hollow.

When Lily and James finally did go into hiding it didn't seem to work. Voldemort still seemed to somehow know where they were. Talk of using the fidelius charm began around the beginning of September. At first Lily and James were against the idea but they slowly realized that it might become a necessity. When the realization occurred to them, private talks began in our small group of friends about who'd be the secret-keeper. I couldn't be because of my status as a werewolf. The last I heard of who'd be the secret-keeper was that it was Sirius.

The charm was performed the day after a full moon due to the necessity of it being done quickly. Unfortunately that meant I wasn't there. I know now that Sirius wasn't the secret-keeper but back then I thought he was. The charm wasn't discussed between us in our very rare moments off. Between the Order and Sirius' job as an Auror we had little time to be together.


	16. October 31st

**October 31****st**

The day that went down in history, October 31st, came a little more than a week after the charm had been performed.

To me it seemed like my world was collapsing. My memories of it are full of grief and sorrow, not to mention anger. My world and my life changed forever that night.

Lily and James were dead, killed by Voldemort due to the prophecy that neither believed. Both died protecting their son and that allowed Harry to survive.

Sirius in Azkaban as a traitor. This struck me so hard. My mate, my lover, my best friend now branded as a traitor, as a Death-Eater. I took me a while to come to terms with this, upset at the betrayal and it shook me and affected me for years afterwards.

Peter dead, killed my Sirius after Peter, a hopeless dueler, had tried to confront Sirius.

Harry carted off to his muggle relatives. This was hard to accept, that I would not be able to see him or visit him. I was told no contact by Dumbledore which was hard to accept.


	17. Afterwards

**Afterwards**

I had dark years after that tragic day. I allowed myself to be consumed by my grief and anger and allowed myself to stay that way. Not to mention that due to my status as a werewolf work was hard to come by and I lived in poverty.

During those years I slipped in and out of the wizarding world. It was easier to find work in the muggle world and I found it easy to live in the muggle world with no constant reminders of the friends I had lost.

When Harry started at Hogwarts, Dumbledore occasionally sent me updates. I learned how Harry looked almost identical to James except for his eyes which were said to be his mother's. I learned how he was sorted into Gryffindor, my old and beloved house. I learned that he followed his father's footsteps onto the Quidditch team as seeker, though much younger than James had been. I learned how he rescued the Philosopher's Stone and fought Voldemort at the end of his first year. I learned of how he was a parseltongue and could talk to snakes. I learned how he found the Chamber of Secrets and rescued his friend's sister, Ginny.

I loved getting these updates. Dumbledore seemed to know how much it helped to hear about Harry. He was my last link to the friends I had lost. I hated that I couldn't rescue Harry from his muggle relatives. The boy deserved a wizarding home, deserved relatives who loved and cared for him. I hated my lycanthropy so much for that. The pain I could withstand but what the curse took away from my life I hated.


	18. Defence position

**Defence position**

Dumbledore somehow managed to convince me to become the Defence against the Dark Arts professor for Harry's third year.

Wolfsbane, the potion that allows me to keep my mind while transforming, was a new discovery back then. Dumbledore had argued that with Snape grudgingly agreeing to make the potion for me I was perfectly safe. He also argued that he needed a Defence professor and due to my Defence mastery I was one of the best qualified. Despite my apprehension I took the post both because of my need of work and my want to meet Harry.

I learned of Sirius' escape from Azkaban through Dumbledore. I remember being shocked and dumbfounded. Nobody had ever escaped from Azkaban before this and it rattled and scared the wizarding world. It was told that Sirius had been repeating for days the sentence,

"He's in Hogwarts, He's in Hogwarts."

This especially shook the wizarding world, I included, who now thought that Sirius was going after Harry. I hoped this wasn't true. I didn't want to cross paths with my old mate, didn't want to have to face him. I was trying to move on, not be pulled back.

When Sirius escaped my internal dilemma began. Dumbledore at that point didn't known about the Marauders' animagus abilities. I spent many hours questioning myself on whether I should tell him. But that would have meant revealing that I broke his trust on the subject of my lycanthropy and I was scared to admit that. I convinced myself that Sirius had used dark arts to escape Azkaban and that his animagus abilities had nothing to do with it.


	19. September 1st

**September 1****st**

That September 1st, I once again boarded the Hogwarts' Express. Dumbledore had asked me to ride with the students. The old Headmaster had been worried about Harry's safety and also the Dementors who were going to be stationed at Hogwarts.

I remember waking up to the chill of Dementors on the Express. It was then that I found I was not alone in my train compartment. I recognized Harry immediately. The boy had been cowering before the Dementors who were at the entrance to the compartment. I remember taking out my wand and conjuring my patronus to get the Dementors to leave. My patronus has always been a dog, on very similar to you other father's animagus form I might add, Samantha.

My first real glance at Harry shocked me. What I heard was correct. He looks so much like his father except for his eyes which are identical to Lily's beautiful eyes.

After I had gotten rid of the Dementors, I gave Harry chocolate which takes away the chill.

**Hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. Please read and review. I love to hear feedback and it keeps me writing. I'm trying to keep regular updates coming but school is starting soon so I might slow down a bit.**

**foreverpadfoot**


	20. Back at Hogwarts

**Back at Hogwarts**

I found it exhilarating to be back at Hogwarts. I loved teaching, especially my favorite subject. I loved seeing kids accomplish spells or understand concepts.

Through that year I established myself as a mentor of sorts for Harry. I have many fond memories of teaching him the patronus charm. He was eager to learn and certainly amazed me again and again. The only hard part with my mentor relationship with Harry was that it drudged up memories of my days as a Marauder.

Harry was naturally curious about his parents. Around Christmas he somehow learned about Sirius' friendship with his parents. I can remember him asking me about it, knowing I had been friends with his father. He was understandably angry, not that I blamed him, that a friend could betray another friend like that. He felt at the time that Sirius deserved the Dementor's kiss.

It was then that I learned of Harry's worst memory. He told me that when he is near the Dementors he hears his parent's final moments. I was shaken up by this. In all my years of despair and grief that was one subject I'd stayed away from. Of course, I'd known that they'd died from the killing curse delivered by Voldemort but I'd never known how their last moments had played out. Harry informed me that James had tried to duel with Voldemort to give Lily time to try to escape but Voldemort had quickly killed James. Voldemort had then gone after Lily who pleaded with Voldemort to not kill her son. But Voldemort had only wanted Harry due to the prophecy and would have spared Lily and James had they not stopped him. Lily's sacrifice, trying to save her son's life, had paid off in Harry's survival.


	21. June full moon

**June Full Moon**

The June full moon of that year is ingrained into my memory. It was the night I discovered the truth and the night I got back my mate.

I'd taken the Marauder's map from Harry earlier that year. I won't talk about the map because I'm sure you've heard enough about it from your father and me, Samantha. That night I was perusing the map intrigued by something Harry had told me. He'd informed me that he'd seen Peter Pettigrew on the map which taking in what information I'd known at that point was impossible.

That night waiting the sunset I was in my quarters perusing the map intrigued by what Harry had told me. I saw Harry, Hermoine, and Ron heading towards Hagrid's house but when they started coming back towards the school I saw something that put doubt in all that I'd come to believe. With Harry and his friends the map said was Peter Pettigrew. Next I saw the name Sirius Black turn up on the map and drag Ron and Peter towards the Whomping Willow and its tunnel to the shrieking shack. That's when I raced off and out to the tunnel and onwards towards the shack, determined once and for all to discover the truth.

I remember making my way down the tunnel hearing angry voices arguing. Sirius was trying to kill Peter.

When I got there and saw the rat Ron was holding I realized at once the mystery of what had happened. Ron was not holding a rat at all but Peter in his Animagus form. That's when I realized the truth. Sirius had not been the secret-keeper, Peter had. They'd switched without telling me. So when Sirius had gone after Peter that fateful night it was Peter who had killed those muggles and then transformed to race away.

My mate was innocent.

After that I remember we had to convince Harry and his friends of the truth. At that point we also forced Peter to reveal himself. Unfortunately at one point we had an angry Snape to deal with.

The rest of the night is unfortunately a blur for me. In all of that night's craziness I'd never gotten my last crucial dose of wolfsbane and so when I started to transform the wolf's mind took over my own.

I learned alter that Peter had escaped and that Snape had captured Sirius not believing the truth. I also learned that Harry and Hermoine using a time-turner had saved Sirius from the Dementor's kiss. Unfortunately that meant he was on the run again.

The next morning I resigned my post. I couldn't take the chance of that happening again never mind that Snape let it slip to his Slytherins the nature of my condition.


	22. Harry's fourth year

**Harry's fourth year**

I spent that summer and the next school year missing Sirius. My mate, your father, was unfortunately on the run from the ministry again because of Pettigrew's escape. Pettigrew's escape meant that we did not have the proper proof to prove Sirius' innocence.

We kept in contact through owl post and occasional visits but after believing him a traitor for thirteen years it was hard to re-establish a relationship this way. We did though and I am forever thankful for that.

In his fourth year at Hogwarts Harry had somehow become entered in the Triwizard tournament. It was hard for both Sirius and I to have to sit back and not interfere. Somehow we managed to do that and somehow Harry managed to get through the tournament.

The tournament or more exactly the aftermath of the third task forever changed our lives. The third task was a magical maze that the champions had to get through to the Tri-wizard cup in the middle.

But a Death Eater at Hogwarts on Voldemort's command had turned the Tri-wizard cup into a port-key. This took Harry and Cedric Diggory, the other Hogwarts' champion, to a graveyard where Voldemort was waiting.

I found out later that Voldemort had quickly killed Cedric Diggory then used Harry's blood to regain his body.

Harry's wand shares the same core type as Voldemort's wand, a phoenix feather. So when Voldemort tried to force Harry to duel that night the wands wouldn't work against each other. This allowed Harry to escape back to Hogwarts. That's when it was discovered that Barty Crouch Jr. had been disguising himself as Mad-eye Moody, the Defence professor, when Crouch Jr. tried to kidnap Harry. You see Crouch was a Death eater, one of Voldemort's servants.

I learned this all from Sirius when he was sent to my house to lay low for a period of time. That period of time was when you were conceived, Samantha. You see, male werewolves possess an extra organ similar to a womb that allows them to conceive a child for their mate.

Dumbledore also sent orders that had asked your father and I to revive the Order of the Phoenix. The Order was a secret organization founded by Dumbledore during the first war to fight against Voldemort.


	23. August

**August**

Headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix became number 12 Grimmauld Place, your father's childhood home. Needless to say, your father was not happy to back there. My pregnancy did cheer him up considerably and we had many happy times planning for your arrival.

Due to Harry's recent trauma Dumbledore had decided to only send Harry to his relatives for the month of July. After that the Weasleys got temporary custody. By that point though the Weasleys were staying at headquarters so Harry joined us there as well.

I remember well when Harry learned of my pregnancy. At first he seemed surprised and shocked but then once that passed he was so happy for us. Sirius and I are like family o him and so the idea of a new baby meant an addition to that family. Harry, back then as he does now, gathers friends and family to him. I think it's to make up for the family that he didn't have growing up.

That August was a great month of family and friends. Your father was slowly recovering from the horrors of Azkaban with the help of all of us around him. Harry was recovering form the horrors he'd seen during the tournament. Sirius, Harry, and I had many late night talks.

Two wonderful discoveries were also made that August.

The first was Kingsley and Tonks announcing their engagement. This came as a bit of a surprise. Everybody had known they were close friends, after all Kingsley had been Tonks' mentor during her Auror training, but none of us had realized they had been dating.

The second was a discovery I made. I'd known male werewolves could get pregnant but there weren't many details available about the pregnancies themselves. We had been worried about the full moon. It was not known whether wolfsbane was safe during pregnancy or not and I had been dreading a natural full moon and its horrors. That's when your father and I came across a book in his library. As it turns out for the duration of the pregnancy a werewolf does not transform. That news came as music to my ears. For those wonderful months I was spared the transformations that have been part of my life as far back as I can remember.


	24. Harry's fifth year

**Hi everybody,**

**Well here's a long awaited update. I know I've been slow but I've had a bit of a writer's block for this story. Updates are going to be coming a little slower because school is starting up again for me. Please keep reading and please review.**

**foreverpadfoot**

**Harry's fifth year**

Harry's fifth year certainly was interesting. He sent many letters to Sirius and I detailing the happenings at Hogwarts.

The new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher that year was a woman by the name of Dolores Umbridge. She was a ministry employee handpicked by the then Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge. Her goal it seemed was to try to give the ministry control over Hogwarts.

Harry didn't like her for a few reasons. The first was her refusal to allow magic or practice in her classroom. The second was her supporting of the ministry's viewpoint, at the time, which was that Voldemort had not returned. That was a false viewpoint that Harry knew very well was false. The third reason was that Harry got punished by her every time he tried to speak the truth about Voldemort's return. She believed he was an attention seeking miscreant.

That year Dumbledore was scared that Voldemort had become aware of the connection that had existed between Harry and Voldemort. So Dumbledore had arranged for Harry to have Occlumency lessons from Professor Snape. The problem was that Harry and Snape at that point hated each other for a variety of reasons. Needless to say these lessons were not successful. That meant Harry's mind was open to attack and manipulation which Voldemort discovered and began to use to his advantage.

Christmas that year was a joyous celebration at Grimmauld Place. Harry, Hermoine, and the Weasley children were home from Hogwarts. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were also there. For the Christmas day celebrations many more Order members dropped by. Tonks and Kingsley were there and I think they had an enjoyable time. Moody dropped by, as did Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape.


	25. Your Birth

**Your Birth**

As you know you were born on March 2nd. I'll forever remember the day you were born.

I was staying at Headquarters with your other father and that morning we were lounging and relaxing in our bedroom. I went into labor around 10 a.m. that morning and Sirius immediately rushed me to Hogwarts' hospital wing.

It had been decided ahead of time, that due to my status as a werewolf and due to Sirius' wanted states, I would give birth there.

Once we got there I was settled into a bed and Sirius was unfortunately forced to change into his animagus form for his safety.

Male werewolf deliveries are done through Caesarean section due to their nature as you can imagine. So when we got to the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey got to work preparing me for that. As you might have guessed it all went fine and you joined our life at 11:02 a.m.

I held you first but Sirius was allowed to briefly return to his natural form to hold you as well.

After the school day finished, Harry and his friends were allowed to come down and visit. I remember that they were in absolute awe over you.

As you already know, we named Harry your godfather, as Sirius was his. He saw this then as the greatest honor. We were his family in almost every sense of the word.


	26. 5th year battle

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long. I have been so busy with school and work, my schedule is slightly crazy. Here's another chapter for my loyal readers. Please read and review. Your reviews inspire me to keep writing.**

**foreverpadfoot**

**5****th**** Year Battle**

Many of the things I'm about to tell you I found out from Harry after the battle.

Voldemort had planted a vision in Harry's mind. In this vision he saw Sirius being tortured in the Department of Mysteries.

At that point at Hogwarts, Dumbledore was gone due to the Ministry's interference and Professor McGonagall was at St. Mungo's, also due to the Ministry's interference with Hogwarts.

So Harry felt he didn't have anybody he could tell about what he saw. Harry believed what he saw was the truth and this drove him to a reckless rescue attempt.

I don't know all the details but I do know that Professor Umbridge was tricked by Hermoine into going into the Forbidden forest where she was taken by the Centaurs.

Somehow Harry alerted Professor Snape who in turn altered the Order including your father and I. While Severus was doing alerting the Order, Harry and a group of his friends raced off to the ministry via Thestrals. These friends were Hermoine, Ron, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, and Ginny Weasley.

When Sirius and I were alerted by Severus, your father was holding you. I was worried about his safety near the ministry so I rushed off with Severus not leaving your father with an out. So in a way you saved your father from having to go into battle.

The battle was immense with Death Eaters and Order members all around. The Order managed to capture a number of high-ranking death eaters but Voldemort escaped.

This battle did convince the Ministry that Voldemort was back though which was the ideal thing to come out of it.


	27. Prophecy and Horocruxes

**Prophecy and Horocruxes**

After the battle Dumbledore informed Harry, Sirius, and I of the prophecy that basically controlled Harry's life till Voldemort was destroyed.

Harry was shocked to say the least when he learned of it but it didn't change anything. He'd always hated and wanted to kill Voldemort, so he felt the prophecy didn't matter in terms of that quest.

It was during that discussion that we also learned of Voldemort's Horocruxes. Horocruxes are pieces of soul contained in objects. Voldemort made seven horocruxes.

That summer Harry only had to go to his relatives' house for two weeks and that year Sirius was allowed to stay with him in dog form. I stayed at home with you and researched.

We knew that there were seven pieces of Voldemort's soul. One piece still remained in his body. Harry had destroyed Voldemort's first horocrux in his second year when the Chamber of Secrets was re-opened.

That summer we were trying to discover what Voldemort's other five horocruxes were. Dumbledore had revealed that Voldemort had an interest in Hogwarts' founders.

That summer was when we had discovered that one of Voldemort's horocruxes was his snake, Nagini. Voldemort had been a parsletongue, which meant he had the ability to talk to snakes, and had a certain affinity for the creatures.

Near the end of the summer Dumbledore informed us that he had located another horocrux. This would be the fourth we knew of. This one was Voldemort's grandfather's ring. Voldemort was descended from Salazar Slytherin and this ring was a family heirloom that Voldemort had somehow obtained.

Dumbledore was almost killed trying to destroy the Horocrux and was left with a shriveled and dead hand. Unfortunately the curse was not contained and it would end up killing Dumbledore. That's when Dumbledore and Professor Severus Snape began plotting. At that point Severus was still acting as a spy for the Order in Voldemort's ranks of Deatheaters.


	28. Harry's sixth year

**Hi everybody,**

**Here's an update, sorry about the delay but this is the way it is going to be from now on. **

**Forewarning: This is a short chapter, this doesn't really fit with the next chapter and it is necessary information; Therefore this is a very short chapter. Doesn't mean you can skip it though, there's some handy info.**

**Keep reading and Please Review,**

**foreverpadfoot**

**Harry's Sixth Year**

Harry wasn't as thrilled as usual when it came time to go back to Hogwarts.

He'd spent most of his time that summer with you. I think you reminded him in the world of darkness that there was innocence and purity.

As you already known, Samantha, we named Harry your godfather and Nymphadora Tonks as your godmother.

That year Dumbledore had convinced Professor Slughorn to come out of retirement to be the Potions professor. Professor Snape was moved to the Defence against the Dark Arts position.

Professor Slughorn was a good and knowledgeable teacher. He'd been the Potions Master at Hogwarts during the years of the Marauders. His fault was that he had an annoying tendency to pick, almost collect, favorites. I knew Harry, to his annoyance, would end up being one of those favorites


	29. Plans

**Plans**

That year, Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts, Dumbledore gave private lessons. These weren't ordinary lessons. They were full of information to enable Harry to understand and defeat Voldemort. Before the lessons commenced Dumbledore filled your father and I in on what they were about briefly. Basically they were memories and recollections of Voldemort's childhood and early adulthood. Dumbledore and Harry were using some of this information to try and find weaknesses and to also try to locate the remaining horocruxes.

For Christmas that year we had another large celebration at Grimmauld Place with a large collection of Order members. Not only was it your first Christmas but that year Kingsley and Tonks were wed. They'd decided to be wed then while everybody, including the teens, could be in attendance. I believe you were the one with the most gifts. The funny thing was you were more interested in the boxes and wrapping paper then the actual gifts.

It was a few days after that Christmas celebration that Dumbledore revealed what he and Severus had been plotting. As it turned out certain Death eaters were becoming suspicious of Snape. Also due to Lucius Malfoy's conviction and imprisonment in Azkaban, Draco Malfoy had been inducted into the death eater ranks. Contrary to popular belief Draco hadn't wanted to follow his father's footsteps. Early that year he'd approached Dumbledore with an offer to be a spy which Dumbledore had accepted.

This was when Dumbledore's plan had been conceived. Snape and Draco would together kill Dumbledore who was slowly dying. This would take suspicion off of them and allow them to help bring down Voldemort from inside the organization. Certain pieces of Dumbledore's memory relating to this plan were put into a pensieve to later prove Draco and Snape's innocence. Sirius and I were left in charge of that pensieve. The date was planned for late June.

Meanwhile Harry had also been gently informed of the plan. He was in shock but accepted Dumbledore's wishes and the plan's necessity. He'd always viewed Dumbledore as a grandfatherly figure so we all knew well in advance that it would be hard on Harry.

Dumbledore and Harry were still on the hunt for horocruxes. Around mid-January they located and destroyed another, Slytherin's locket. 3 destroyed.

Around February, Dumbledore and Harry located another horocrux and destroyed it. This horocrux was Helga Hufflepuff's badger teacup. This brought the total up to 4 horocruxes destroyed. That meant 2 more objects then Nagini, then Voldemort himself.


	30. Horocrux Hunt

**Sorry about the delay in updating. School has been really busy lately but here is a long awaited update.**

**foreverpadfoot**

**Horocrux Hunt**

Around March, another Horocrux was located. This one came as a complete surprise for it was found inside Hogwarts' wall. Disguised as part of Rowena Ravenclaw's statue was her orb of knowledge and that was the fifth horocrux.

When Harry and Dumbledore destroyed it that meant five were gone with only one object left. The only problem was that back then we had no idea what the sixth horocrux was or where it was.

I was researching at headquarters and Dumbledore at Hogwarts. Dumbledore had, had a firm belief that the horocruxes were founder's objects and at that point he was right so that's what we focused on.

It wasn't till May that the sixth horocrux was discovered and destroyed. This horocrux, ironically, was being held in the Ministry of Magic for security. Dumbledore somehow managed to convince Fudge to let him in to get control of it. This horocrux was Rowena Ravenclaw's golden quill.

When Dumbledore and Harry destroyed it, that meant Nagini was the last horocrux left to be destroyed till Harry could go after Voldemort. The problem was that Nagini very rarely left Voldemort's side.

Dumbledore's health was starting to fail at the beginning of June. His body was slowly shutting down due to the curse that had been placed on the ring horocrux.

After Harry finished his exams, Dumbledore made a point of sitting down to talk with Harry. The specifics of that conversation only Harry knows now. What I do know is that Dumbledore had assured Harry life would go on.


	31. Fateful Days

**Fateful Day**

Dumbledore and Harry were coming back to Hogwarts when the planned killing took place. It happened on the grounds outside Hogwarts near the Forbidden forest. Harry filled Sirius and me in on the event later. Basically Harry was body-binded by Draco while Severus killed Dumbledore.

We certainly learned what a good actor Harry was after that afternoon. Yes of course he was grieving but he certainly made it seem like it came as a complete and utter surprise.

Before Severus and Draco reported to Voldemort they stopped in at Headquarters. Sirius, you, and I were staying there at the time. Severus and Draco were slightly distraught especially Severus who viewed Dumbledore as a mentor.

It was then that we made amends with Severus for the events during our school years. We all knew at the time that there was a high probability that Severus and Draco would die in this endeavor.

Dumbledore's funeral was held two days after his death on the Hogwarts' grounds. All the Hogwarts' students attended. It was a beautiful ceremony with a huge attendance including our family, though Sirius was in dog form. You were actually perfectly calm that day.

After Dumbledore's funeral all the students were sent home. Unfortunately we had to send Harry back to the Dursleys. That year Kingsley and Tonks stayed with Harry and because of the nearing of his seventeenth birthday he only had to stay for two weeks.

In August that summer, the final battle took place. It started when Severus and Draco kidnapped Nagini and destroyed her. After doing that they successfully escaped to Headquarters. By doing this they left the path open for Harry to destroy Voldemort.

The final battle took place outside Voldemort's fortress. Severus had given Harry the location when he and Draco escaped. Together all the Order, including Harry, apparatated there. You were left in Hermione's care at headquarters. Needless to say Harry killed Voldemort. The other good thing that came out of it was Peter was captured.


	32. Trial

**Sorry about the long wait for this update. School and work have been hectic and I haven't had time to upload. Keep reading and reviewing.**

**foreverpadfoot**

**Trial**

When the ministry realized that Pettigrew was indeed alive they questioned him under the truth serum. I learned from Kingsley that he confessed to being the Potter's secret-keeper among other things. When this was revealed a request was put out for Sirius black to come in for questioning and the trial he'd never received.

Your father was apprehensive about turning himself in, as was I but we both knew we could never have the life we dreamed of without the charges on his name being cleared once and for all.

Sirius turned himself over to the ministry the day after Harry returned from the Dursleys. I wanted to go with him but we decided that it would be a good idea if I stayed home with you. Tonks, Kingsley and Harry went with him. What I know of what happened that day was later told to me by the four of them.

Tonks and Kingsley apparatated to the Auror offices ahead of time to be on duty when Sirius came in. Sirius and Harry walked into the Ministry of Magic together but Sirius was immediately surrounded by security and bound and stunned. Harry tried to go with him but was told he wasn't allowed to so he returned to Grimmauld Place.

Tonks and Kingsley were part of the group of Aurors that were called to take custody of Sirius. Basically he was brought to the interrogation rooms and tied down before he was awakened.

Moody was put in charge of Sirius' interrogation but Kingsley and Tonks were assigned to the team to guard Fudge so he could watch the interrogation.

Sirius was questioned under the truth serum for quite a while before he was declared innocent. Fudge grudgingly accepted this and let Sirius go.

Your father was overjoyed when he returned home. I remember he first pulled me into a passionate embrace and then picked you up and swung you around.

The next day a full pardon and declaration of Sirius' innocence was released.


	33. Surprises

**Surprises**

Even tough Harry's seventeenth birthday was about two weeks away, Sirius and I still filed adoption papers. We presented our guardianship papers to Harry for his seventeenth birthday and believe me he was overjoyed.

One thing I forgot to mention, Severus and Draco were exonerated from their crimes based on the memories Dumbledore had left in the pensieve.

Another thing, Fudge was sacked when the news came out about Sirius' innocence. Replacing him surprisingly was Mad-Eye Moody and one of his very first acts was to make Sirius the Head Auror.

All in all it was a summer filled with joy and happiness.

For Harry his seventh year started differently. He got Head Boy that year which he was thrilled about, as were your father and I.

Sirius, you, and I brought him to the train-station to see him off on the Hogwarts' Express. Again, he was sad to go, he'd enjoyed that August in which our small family could go out into public for once. You'd grown attached to Harry that summer and cried for hours when he left.

Hogwarts' staff had certainly changed for that year. Professor McGonagall was now Headmistress McGonagall. That left the transfiguration post open. It was filled by a friend of McGonagall's, Professor Jenkins. Once again, the post of Defence against the Dark Arts Professor was open. McGonagall somehow convinced me to take the post and I did.


	34. You and Me

**To all my readers,**

**Sorry about the massive delay in updating. I got hit with a massive writer's block and couldn't seem to write. Diary is coming to a close. A few more chapters and then this story will be over. Tear, tear. I'll be sad to see this story end. It has been a great joy to write and I've grown a lot as a writer. Please drop me a review to tell me your thoughts. I hope you all have enjoyed diary as much as I have.**

**foreverpadfoot**

**You and I**

Harry and Ron started in the Auror program that September. Our family, including Harry was staying at Grimmauld Place. That summer before Harry started training we spent many days fixing the place up and cleaning it.

Harry choose Sirius' old bedroom for his won. Your bedroom used to be Sirius' brother's bedroom. For many years we'd believed Regulus was evil but we later found out that he'd tried to leave the Death Eaters when he found out their true aims.

Kingsley and Tonks were put in charge of the Auror training program. Though Tonks wasn't working for very long because she soon went on maternity leave.

Each day the routine was pretty much the same. Sirius and Harry would floo to the ministry while you and I would floo to my office at Hogwarts. Professor McGonagall had a house elf named tibby watch over you while I taught. It was a good arrangement and you absolutely adored Tibby. You and I would eat lunch in my office.

You had just turned three when Tonks and Kingsley's son, Michael, was born.

After Ginny graduated, actually on the night she graduated Harry proposed to her, Ginny of course accepted.

While Harry was due to begin his second year of Auror training, Ginny had been accepted into the program and was due to start her first year. The couple decided to wait until Ginny was finished training to wed.

Ron proposed to Hermoine that August and she accepted. They planned to wed when they both finished their three year programs.


	35. Your Childhood

**Your Childhood**

Your childhood, though a time of change, was blissful. We lived at the newly remodeled Grimmauld Place. Also we started to change the neighborhood.

After their beautiful wedding, in which you were the flower-girl, Harry and Ginny moved in next-door to the right.

Also in the neighborhood, as you know, were Tonks, Kingsley and Michael. They moved in to the left shortly after Michael's second birthday.

Hermoine and Ron moved across the street, right after Hayden was born when you were six. When Ginny gave birth to little Sydney, when you had just turned seven, it seemed inevitable that Hayden and Sydney would end up together.

The next addition to our neighborhood was a surprise. We'd known that Harry and Severus had stopped their feud but we'd never imagined that Severus would move to the neighborhood. While he did move nearby, when you were 10, as you probably remember.

The summer after your eighth birthday, your father decided he'd had enough of fighting and delegating so he retired from the Auror department. Professor McGonagall offered him the position of Charms professor after Professor Flitwick had decided to retire. Sirius, before he left the department, gave the Head Auror position to Tonks and Kingsley jointly who then appointed Harry to head the Auror training division.

When you got your Hogwarts letter it was an amazing moment. You were going to Hogwarts. We'd known all along you were a witch, a gifted one at that, but somehow it still came as a shock when you got your letter. To your father, and I it seemed like just yesterday that you'd been born.

We watched you throughout your years at school. It was a proud moment when you got sorted into Gryffindor. We watched when Michael entered and also became a Gryffindor in your fourth year. We watched when you got 10 O.W.L.S showing your amazing smarts. We watched when you and Michael began dating. We were a little surprised given the age difference but we were overjoyed. We watched when Hayden entered during your seventh year and also became a Gryffindor and how you treated him like a little brother and looked after him. We watched with awe and joy when you graduated from Hogwarts and went into the Auror training program. Somehow I had always known you'd follow your father's footsteps.


	36. Last chapter

**I am so sorry it took so long to update. My life has been so crazy and I haven't had time to finish this story. I hope I still have readers left. I know the ending is short but I really don't have any more to stay in this story. My muse for this story has died but I hope the story is still loved because I do love it and just can't write it. Thanks for reading this story and please review. Reviews are what help keep writers writing.**

**foreverpadfoot**

**Permission and Proposals**

We knew Michael was the right guy when he came to ask our permission for your hand in marriage about a month before he graduated from Hogwarts and you graduated from Auror training. We granted him permission right away knowing how in love you both are.

It was hard to believe that you were engaged. I still find it hard to believe. You are my miracle child, the child I'd never thought I'd have but I know you'll be happy with Michael and I wish you all the best.

Your father and I can't wait to walk you down the aisle, one of us on either side of you. We both know you'll look fantastic.

I hope that your life is everything you could have wished for and I love you my sweet angel, as does your father.

The End


End file.
